The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a system and method for selectively executing a computer program based on the presence of associated hardware.
A build-to-order (xe2x80x9cBTOxe2x80x9d) computer manufacturing environment typically includes a factory server having stored thereon a variety of software applications and drivers to be installed on BTO computer systems before they are shipped to end-users. In particular, once a computer system is assembled, during a software-download stage of the manufacturing process, software is downloaded from the server to the system as required based on the hardware and software configuration ordered by the end-user as specified in a file (xe2x80x9csystem descriptor recordxe2x80x9d) associated with the system. The appropriate software, including, for example, operating system (xe2x80x9cOSxe2x80x9d), applications, and hardware device drivers, is subsequently installed on the computer system before it is shipped to the end-user.
Previously, the installation process was performed by the end user and would take 30 to 45 minutes to complete. More recently, at least one computer manufacturer has implemented a Windows-based installation (xe2x80x9cWBIxe2x80x9d) process during which, upon completion of the software download process, the computer system is booted into Windows and the appropriate applications and device drivers are installed. The installation process is controlled by a xe2x80x9cWBI File,xe2x80x9d which includes a list of steps that are to be performed once the computer system has been rebooted to Windows.
Hardware device drivers are usually plug-and-play (xe2x80x9cPnPxe2x80x9d) compatible, meaning they will install on a computer system on which they are preloaded only if the associated hardware is detected by the operating system. Many drivers have associated therewith xe2x80x9cdriver applets,xe2x80x9d which are typically small applications that work in conjunction with the driver. For example, a driver applet may provide a GUI to allow the user to change certain device settings. Driver applets most often do not utilize PnP detection. This poses a problem, especially in an automated computer manufacturing environment, because there must exist a process external to each available driver applet, for determining whether or not it should be installed on a given computer system or hardware configuration. Such an external process can be difficult and expensive to maintain.
In a non-imaging BTO manufacturing environment, each driver applet is a standalone package that can be tied in an order-entry system to its associated hardware device(s). When a hardware device is ordered, a process is initiated that results in the installation of the driver applet on the customer""s computer.
Recently, at least one BTO computer manufacturer has been experimenting with imaging a block of software onto the hard drive. Imaging poses a problem in the case of a BTO manufacturer in that it is impractical to maintain a separate image for each and every possible hardware/software configuration that may be ordered. Some manufacturers have solved this problem by limiting the number of available configurations. This solution is not acceptable to a manufacturer that truly wants to provide BTO systems.
Another solution, and one that is more attractive to the latter manufacturer, is to maintain several sets of xe2x80x9cbasexe2x80x9d images that include software that does not change from system-to-system (e.g., an operating system) and then layer additional software on top of that. Software that typically does change is the driver set for each computer. For example, a first system (xe2x80x9cSystem Axe2x80x9d) may support video cards A1 and A2 while a second system (xe2x80x9cSystem Bxe2x80x9d) supports video cards B1 and B2. Because, as explained above, most drivers are PnP compatible, the drivers for all of the video cards (A1, A2, B1, and B2) can be included on an image applied to the hard drives of both System A and System B and only the appropriate drivers will install on each.
As described above, many drivers have associated therewith driver applets, which are not typically PnP compatible. So, while a device driver can rely on a mechanism internal to the OS, namely, PnP hardware detection, the same is not true for driver applets, which rely on some mechanism external to the OS for determining whether or not the applet is to be installed.
Accordingly, in an imaging environment, if the PnP driver files for a first set of computer systems A, B, C, and D are included on an image, which image is then copied to the hard drives of each of systems A, B, C, and D, the drivers will only install on the appropriate systems; i.e., those systems on which the corresponding hardware is detected. However, if non-PnP driver applets for each of systems A, B, C, and D are included on the image, there must be some way to ensure that they install appropriately; i.e., only on those systems in which corresponding hardware is present.
In an imaging environment, driver applets are bundled together in the order-entry system and therefore are not associated with their hardware device(s) on a one-to-one basis. As a result, the ordering of a driver applet does not necessarily equate to the need to install it. This means that the instructions to install the driver applet must include a check for the associated hardware device(s) in that order. Without PnP detection, this requires an arbitrary key to be used signifying that a specific hardware device was ordered. Such a key becomes a maintenance point and a source for potential problems in the future.
Another alternative is to have the instructions to install a driver applet tied to the hardware device, while the driver applet itself is imaged. In this manner, the instructions are only executed if the hardware device is ordered. Depending on the reasons for imaging the driver applets, this may be a viable alterative; however, this too becomes a maintenance point and a source for potential problems in the future.
Yet another alternative is to require vendors to equip all driver applets with PnP detection. This is an enormous endeavor that would be met with much resistance because concerns other than those of a BTO computer manufacturer are involved. For example, many vendors do not perform PnP detection because they want their driver applet to install regardless of whether the associated hardware is present in the system.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for selectively installing a driver applet residing on the hard drive of a computer based on the detection of associated hardware.
One embodiment accordingly, provides for selectively installing executable applications on a computer hard drive. The computer is associated with an installation file and a first data file. The computer executes the installation file. Upon encountering in the installation file a first instruction associated with a first executable application, it is determined whether the first data file includes a valid section corresponding to the first executable application and comprising a list of hardware devices that are compatible with the first executable application. In response to a determination that the first data file includes corresponding valid section, it is determined whether any one of the hardware devices listed in the corresponding valid section is installed on the computer. Further, in response to a determination that any one of the hardware devices listed in the corresponding valid section is installed on the computer, the first executable application is installed in the hard drive.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that the driver applets for a set of different computer system hardware configurations can be included on a single image downloaded to each computer system of that set and will only install on computer systems having the appropriate hardware configuration.